


A series of firsts

by Firebitchaelin



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot Collection, also Alina can not hold her drink, in which alarkling are v domestic and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebitchaelin/pseuds/Firebitchaelin
Summary: A collection of drabbles, focusing on the first times of Alina and The Darkling's relationship.





	1. The First "I love you"

When Aleksander returns to his and Alina’s private quarters he pauses. Alina is curled up on the settee, a bottle of wine on the floor beside her. He was aware that she had planned to have a “girls night” with Genya, Zoya and her other female friends. Alina never could handle her alcohol the way most Ravkan woman could, Genya and the others must have moved the party else were, leaving Alina asleep on the settee. And going by the half-open empty cabinet next to the bookcase, they’d helped themselves to his collection of liquor. Something he’d make sure to give them hell for in the morning, some horrible punishment, or maybe he’d wait until they weren’t hung-over... But right now, he let his attention drift to his beautiful queen, his equal, the love of his life. She looked astonishing still, even with her white hair in a mess, strands of it covering half of her face and drool collecting on her chin. 

He moved to sit on the edge of the cushion next to her and wiped the hair from her face allowing his fingers to linger on her cheek.  
“Alina” He said gently not wanting to wake her, but he knew she’d have sore back in the morning if he let her sleep like this, and worse he’d have to listen to her complain about her own drunken stupidity. 

“Alina” He said again softly still reluctant to wake her. She let out a little grumble and snuggled into the pillow she was hugging tightly. He sighed, fine. He’d carry her to bed then. As carefully as he could he moved her and wrapped his arms around her back and under her knees and lifted.  
“Alleeekkkssss” she mumbled as he adjusted her in his arms so he could comfortably carry her.  
“I’ve got you love” he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“I know” she said sleepily as she lazily wrapped her arms around him. He let out a chuckle as he began moving down the hall. Aleks wondered briefly how he’d ended up here, not even two years ago he’d lived in these very rooms alone, with no company but his mind and it’s schemes. But Alina. His Alina had taken some part of him, He’d let her sunshine consume him and twist him into a new man. He’d truly believed he was going to die on the Fold when she stabbed him, but she saved him. She let the world think both of them dead while Nikolai sits on the throne. And he’d play along for now, but he and his queen were meant for more than sitting on the sidelines.

“I love you Alleeks” Alina mumbled as she snuggled into his chest and coat. He paused; they hadn’t said the words yet. He knew that they both knew they loved each other, yet the words hadn’t passed either of their lips. He wanted to say it back to her, tell her she owned his heart as no one else ever had or would. He wouldn't however, even if he didn't mind their first "I love you" to be domestic and quiet instead of the big dramatic event he'd have liked. He however wanted her to at least remember it in the morning. So he'd save the words, at least for now.

~*~

“You’re being distant. Tell me why” he asks dropping his paperwork to the table.  
“You’re being delusional.” She replies not looking up from her book.  
“Ah, now you’re being difficult.”  
“Am not” She replies  
“Alina” He groans in annoyance and ran a hand through his already ruffled hair.  
“Why didn’t you say it back?” She asks unable to meet his gaze. Her voice sounds so vulnerable, so desperate and unsure. She sounded as if she doubted the last 18 months and all they meant to him. His pen dropped to the table next to his discarded paperwork, as he moved across the room. Finding a spot next to her and brought his hands to cup her cheek.  
“Because I wanted to make sure you remember the first time I tell you how I feel about you.” Her eyes met his. Finally.  
“And how do you feel about me?” She asked still unsure of herself.  
“How can you not know?” He asks his lips twitching to a quick frown, how could she understand the way his heart skipped a beat whenever she laughs. How a smile plays on his face when she enters a room. The way his head went fussy whenever she spoke his name. How could she not know that?  
“Alina. My Alina” he breathed. “You are the sun I gravitate around, the light to my dark, my balance. I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment if you did? I really makes my day and encourages my unmotivated and insecure ass to write! 
> 
> Please comment any requests for future parts it you want, or send me a message on Tumblr (firebitchaelin) - or message if you want to gush about alarkling because trust me I'm always down!


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning after.

It was a rare occurrence for Aleks to still be in bed when she woke up, he often went to bed after her and got up before her. This morning however, she had woken up with her cheek pressed against his bare back and legs tangled up amongst the sheets. A small blush threatened to crept onto her face as she remembered the night before, the way he had worshipped her body and she him. But Alina was not that innocent naive young girl anymore, and instead grinned. She ran her hand down his spine her fingers glowing with a ounce of light. She loved him so much. 

“That tickles,” he groaned turning his head to face her, a soft smile on his face. 

“You love it,” Alina giggled, “I don’t, but I love you.” He said as he shifted his body so he lay on his side facing her. “How do you feel?” He asked softy as his hand came to rest against her cheek. 

Good, amazing, incredible. Alina didn’t have a single word to describe how she felt. She didn’t even know it was possible to feel this happy and content wrapped in someone’s arms. Least of all the man that had been the cause of such pain and misery in her life. But this... it was home, it was everything. “Like I never want this morning to end. I want to stay in bed forever” 

He let out a low chuckle, “as much as I love the thought, it’s highly impractical. Whatever would we do with the time?” He asked with a suggestive smile, as if he predicted every single dirty thought that went flying though her head. His lips trailing all over her body, his fingers fisting in her hair as he pulled her closer. Oh she could definitely spend eternity with him in this bed.  
“I’m sure I could think of a few things for us to do.” 

“And leave the prince to rule our country alone?” He asked with a raised brow, even if it was nothing more then a joke, he hated the idea of Ravka in anyone’s hands but his. 

“Fine” Alina sighed “I suppose it is impractical so stay in bed forever.” Her mind flashed again to all the things she wanted to do to him, all things she wanted him to do to her. “But, I don’t see a problem staying here all morning.” She said and kissed him. It was sweet and gentle but as with every kissed they shared, it ignited a fire deep in her bones. It threatened to consume her, she wanted it to consume her. She wanted nothing more than to get lost in the feel of him, the taste of him. Her Aleksander. 

He pulled away much too soon, taking all the oxygen in her lungs with him. She was breathless. “I can’t argue with that” he said, his thumb moved to wipe away a loose strand of hair, before his lips crashed against hers. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer, she couldn’t get enough of him, she was drowning in him and couldn’t be happier. _Yes _she thought _I could spend forever like this. _____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised... I told you I would.
> 
> It would mean a lot to me if you left kudos and comments if you enjoyed! It generally makes my day so much brighter! (constructive feedback is also welcome!) 
> 
> Also if you have any requests for what you'd like to see next leave a comment or message me on tumblr (firebitchaelin) - or if you just want to tak about how perfect Alarkling is, feel free to message me as well!


End file.
